


Mermaid's

by weirdsimp



Series: Corpsekunno [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kings & Queens, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Princes & Princesses, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Rating: M, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsimp/pseuds/weirdsimp
Summary: Corpse's life has been controlled by his father, what happens if he goes against him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekunno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Mermaid's

**Author's Note:**

> Please read at your own warning, also please don't post my works else where, I have a wattpad and an Instagram. If you see anyone post my content contact me on Instagram, it is @littlemayamoon
> 
> WARNING  
> Fluff  
> Mermaid  
> Abusive Parent (Father)  
> Prejudice  
> Cursing (Uncensored)  
> Slow-burning?  
> M-preg

It was a usual morning, Corpse was lazing around in his bedroom. His father had grounded him for leaving the Palace grounds without his permission, he even took his shell phone off him so he couldn't call his friends, who lived in the village on the outskirts. 

Corpse was the next Mermaid King of the sea, but it didn't feel like it at all, he thought he would be free to do the shit he wanted to, but in reality he was trapped inside the sandstone walls for days on end, or until his father forced him to go meet his fellow Kings and Queens, or to meet the people of the village.

Women and men around the ocean fawned over him, he was all over clam tv, and the radio always talked about him. He had jet black hair and eyes, the same colour as his mother's, he grew out his hair so it was to his shoulders, preferring that to cutting it all off monthly.

He had a deep masculine voice, it made others frightened of him, it was like any second he could decapitate anyones head. But in reality he was nothing like that. 

He was a wholesome individual who care about his friends and other around him, at first sight most where a bit nervous to talk to him, so most didn't even attempt to, but when they had the courage, they found out he was the kindest person they had ever met. 

Very few people actually knew about this, his father silenced him a lot, not allowing him to voice his own opinions, as it could potentially ruin their families reputation.

But there was a certain group of friends who he actually enjoyed being with, people who understood how he felt, people he could talk to. It was a group of mermaids on the outskirts, where crime happened the most, a gang of over 20, their leader being toast. Toast was a cool individual, he was layed back and didn't care about others thoughts of him. He just loved helping out people in need. There where also more, examples being, Felix, Jack, Rae, Lily, Poki, Tommy, Dream, George, Quackity, James and so many more.

He met them when he was sneaking out for the first time, he wore a mask to cover his face and cape so no one could see his golden scales, all royals had golden scales, he hated the attention it gave him so he always chose to hide it.

However, none of his friends, knew he was a royal, he thought it ruin his friendships, so he stayed quiet. It wasn't the best plan, but he thought of it on the spot.

He really wanted to go out that day, apparently someone new was joining the gang and he wanted to meet them, but the guards where hovering around every exit so it was nearly impossible. But there was still a slight chance he could get out, which was between the lunch transition, during that time he could disguise himself a guard and leave in peace without causing a hassel.

But he needed a guard uniform and it was almost noon, he had to find his one and only friends in the palace. His grandparents.

They were one of the very few he trusted with all his secrets, they were old men, who had retired once their son, which was Corpse's father, had turned 18. He still had 2 years before he became king, so he didn't care much about the corrination.

Opening the door to his room, the guards quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey guy's chill, I'm going to go see gramps." he spoke whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"We will take you there then." they all said in unison.

"Fine by me-" he muttered.

...

Once he arrived at his grandfathers room, the room closest to the knights head quarters. He said goodbye to the guards and went inside.

He looked inside to see grandfather and grandad, they where both males, but mermen could produce babies together aswell, but only one in their life time. Females, however could have as many as they would like.

"Kiddo, what are you doing here?" his grandfather said.

"Is it to sneak out and see your friends, I heard that stupid son of mine grounded you." his grandad spoke with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, could you please help me!" he begged bowing down in a formal manner.

"OF COURSE, WHY WOULDN'T I HELP!" his grandfather laughed and chuckled.

"Quiet down dear, the guards may hear us..."

"Ah yes, sorry about that-" 

"Anyways... Can you get me a knight uniform?" Corpse interrupted.

"I'll let you use my old one, use this, and remember to cover your tail with this fabric." his grandad said.

Swimming over to his closet he grabbed the clothing his grandson would wear.

The younger individual wore the armour and covered himself so no one knew who he was, it was 12 meaning he had to leave as soon as he could. 

"I need to go quickly, open the gates at 7 and I'll be home." he said calmly rushing out of the door into the entrance.

...

When at the entrance, he quickly rushed out, but to his dismise the guards where there, the usual ones, they weren't bad people, they fought in the Great Mermaid War, but they where way too strict for Corpse's standards. He greeted the men, speaking in a high voice, which hurt a bit. Staying there to have small talk so nothing was suspicious, and went off to the village.

...

The village was a calming place, yes there was many guards, but it was fine. He went over to an abandoned house and took off his armour, looking himself in the mirror he sighed. 'If my dad finds me here I'm dead'. He quickly left and swam quite a long distance to the outskirts.

...

The area was basically deserted for the most part, mostly the poorest of the poor lived there. Soilder brutality was extremely common here, which he found disturbing and disgusting, but his heartless father did nothing about it.

Arriving at the entrance of a small book store, he opened the door and the copper bell rang, indicating someone entered the premises.

"Is there anything you would like sir?" the usual old man said.

"Could I have the 'Among Us' book please?"

"Sure... Let me just find it..." the older went and closed the curtains, changing the sign to closed.

They both walked over to the old shelf in the corner, the old man pulled on the book called 'Among Us' and the shelf turned so that a person could walk in, Corpse said goodbye to the older and walked down a set of steep staircases.

When down those stairs, he was greeted with a warm welcome, the gang, they were like his second family, he couldn't ever live without them.

"You're always late ya know-" Rae pouted.

"The new member came this morning he's in the bathroom at the moment so you can meet him in a few minutes." Toast smacked Rae's head.

"Owie" she whined.

The other joined in and started teasing Rae, when the door suddenly opened.

"Look who finally arrived, well let me you introduce you both," Toast grabbed the prince's and the boy who came out of the bathroom arms and tugged it so they where facing eachother, "So this is Sykkuno, Sykunno this is Corpse!"

The boy was much shorter than the prince was around 5'6 to 5'7, he had beautiful golden orbs and luscious chocolately brown locks which complimented his slightly coloured skin. He was perfect in the prince's eyes, everything he needed.

'He would look amazing in cat ears-' the taller boy thought, his thoughts quickly vanished when the shorter spoke.

"N...Nice to...m..me...meet you Mr. Corpse Husband..."

'HOLY FUCK I'M GOING TO MELT'

"Nice to meet you too Sykkuno, be free to call me Corpse!" grinning at the blushing on the shorter's cheeks.

The boy hid his face, turning around to face the wall. 'His reaction are adorable...heh...'. Corpse walked over to the little merman and ran a finger down his spine.

"Don't be scared kiddo," grinning at the sight infront of him.

The other started making odd cooing noises at the pair.

"Corpse that enough teasing, now come on let's play, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" Rae shouted with excitement.

"Yes ma'am," and with those words they all started playing.

...

Whilst in the middle of the game Corpse encountered a little Among Us character standing on a vent, it was wearing a green suit and a cute little leaf on its head, with the name 'Sykkuwu'. 'It doesn't look like he's gonna kill me, such a poor innocent child, he's so cute I can't help it, such a cute little vent sitter.' The next thing he knew Jack came around the corner to see Sykkuno standing on top of the vent. Jack's little body ran over to the emergency button.

"IT'S SYKKUNO HE WAS STANDING ON A VENT!" Jack shouted, making Sykkuno startled.

"No, I... swear it's not... me," the merman pleaded.

"Even Corpse saw, am I right?"

Corpse was hesitant on what to say, but told them "Sykkuno was on top of the vent. HOWEVER, he had multiple opportunities to kill me, which he did not. I personally think it's Toast, as of last time a dead body was reported he was extremely suspicious, and when Toast freaks, he tends to go kill people immediately." He said that as 3 people had already been killed by the imposter in the matter of 2 minutes.

"Well then..." Jack said in shock.

"Guy's vote already!" Poki intercepted.

"WAIT LET ME SAY MY CASE, IT'S NOT ME I SWEAR-"

The rest of those who where alive had already voted for who they wanted to vote out, only a few second left, but those quickly ran out. Everyone ended up voting Toast, and Toast was the imposter.

"Thank you so much for saving me Corpse," the cute voice said.

"You're welcome baby."

Yet again the rest started making awful cooing noises which both boys ignored.

...

Around year had passed, it was June the 4th, his best friends birthday, Sykkuno and Corpse grew extremely close, closer than anyone else in the group of friends. It was like destiny that they where meant to meet, it was magical. With days passing by Corpse knew he needed to tell him who he really was, when he becomes king he would have no choice but to stay at his palace, which meant he would have to leave them behind, something he never wanted to do.

He swam towards the book shop, worried about Sykkuno's reaction, when he suddenly heard shouting and screaming. He quickly went over to the noise to see royal guards barging into the building breaking it down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!" the Prince shouted in fiery.

"Sir, he's there, grab him before he can get away." a guard demanded.

Two men latched onto the the boy's arm, he looked over to see his father in front of him.

"You bastard, how DARE you defy me!" a palm ran across the prince's face, his mask falling off.

He looked down onto the ground, then back at his friends, faces both shocked and worried. He then looked over at Sykkuno... His birthday had been ruined, the little merman had bruises all over his thin and frail body.

"Are you not going to answer me?" the King grabbed his sons jaw so he would look him in the face.

"Why should I, WHY SHOULD I EVER LISTEN TO YOU!?!"

He swing his arms around the guard end up letting him go due to the violent swinging. He grabbed his father by his cloak and punched his face. Corpse eyes tearing up, he never really cried, but he couldn't control and hide his emotions any longer. He had been controlled by his father for long enough. Guards tried taking the boy off the King but it was impossible.

A soft hand touched Corpse on his back hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," the soft handed person spoke.

Corpse let go slowly, salty water leaving his brown eyes. He turned over and hugged the shorter boy.

"I'm so sorry, you and the rest got hurt because of me..." he finally choked out.

"It's okay Corpse Husband, it's really okay..." rubbing the back of the taller boy's hair.

The cloth that covered him let loose, his scales all over his tail was fully visible. However their little reunion was disturbed by the sound of smacking. Corpse started getting dizzy. Guard quickly grabbed Corpse away from Sykkuno dragging him away.

"I'm sorry Sykkuno, happy birthday... I love y..." the boy went unconscious.

The guard and the King left with a scowl dusted on their faces.

...

When they all left Sykkuno just sat there whilst the rest started cleaning up the mess. He was both shocked and broken. He just lost his best friend, but also his crush...

...

A day passed, the boy woke up scratching the back of his head, opening his eyes he saw the concerned look of his grandparents, and his mother?

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Your father brought you home unconscious, what happened?" the lady spoke.

"OH SHIT, DA-" the room was interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Everyone get out I need to talk to my..." the person pauses "son."

Everyone quickly ran out of the room. However before they left his mother spoke to his father.

"If you dare hurt my son, I won't be afraid to kill you with my own hands," she spoke sternly, anger clear in her voice.

She left the room closing it behind her, this left the room awkwardly quiet. A minute passed and no one was talking. Corpse felt the insane amount of tension in the room, the air was thick, he knew something horrible would happen.

"Explain what you where doing with those people." the King said trying to keep his calm.

Corpse didnt want to answer his father's question, but it would've been a horrible idea if he didn't. 

"Cus' I can, why do you have to control my life?"

"We are not having this fucking conversation again, you are no longer allowed to leave the palace, nevertheless meet those filthy mermaid, you understand?"

Corpse stayed quiet, he didn't want to lose his friends, but he also didn't want to get into huge trouble.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the man grabbed the boys hair and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Whatever..." he wanted to run away but there was no way he could do that, guards where most likely all over the castle grounds so it would be impossible.

"Don't you dare disobey me again. Also you will be getting an arranged marriage, I have chosen your wife, the day of your wedding and coronation will be on the 8th of August your 18th birthday."

Corpse was shocked "YOU CAN'T CHOOSE WHO I FUCKING MARRY, I'M NOT MARRYING HER!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?" the King slapped his hand across his sons face.

Corpse looked down on the ground salty tears dripping from the mermans pale face, his cheek was a rosy pink colour, which contrasted from his environment. He slowly nodded to the arranged marriage, and the older left the room.

He touched his cheek it was stinging, the water wasn't really making it better either. The Queen barged and swam over to her son, hugging him tightly. Corpse just broke down, hugging his mother tightly not wanting to let go.

...

After a bit, the black haired boy calmed down, and his mother tended to his wound. They both sat there in silence until his grandparents both came in.

"Corpse, do you mind telling me what happened?" his mother asked with a concerned tone.

He stayed quiet, scared to answer the question that had been asked.

"Take your time, tell me when you're ready alright?" she rubbed his cheek and smiled.

Taking a deep breath Corpse spoke, "It was 4 years ago, I was bored one day and I wanted to see the outside world, I slipped out of the castle and I found these people, they where kind people who let me join them. 

However, there was one specific person I met one year ago. His name is Sykkuno, I ended up falling for him, he is the most beautiful person I've ever met, but father ruined it. He attacked all my friends and left Sykkuno with bruises and cuts allover his small fragile body..." he stopped for a second but then continued.

"Father now is arranging my marriage, I can no longer leave the castle and see them, I have no idea what to do anymore, I can't live without them mom, I really can't." then again Corpse started balling his eyes out, which left them red and puffy.

"What if we help you get out this marriage?" his grandfather questioned.

"I'll go out the castle and find your boyfriend about the marriage and we can make a plan to stop it!" his mother shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait really," he spoke calmly wiping the tears off his face.

"Of course, you're my son, I can't let that bitch I call my husband hurt you anymore!" she said with pleased grin on her beautiful face.

"Calm down and keep quiet we don't want them to hear us..." his grandad hushed.

"Yes yes yes," his mother sighed.

...

After making the plan, his mother left the castle. It was easier for her to leave, since she was Queen she could easily leave the place. She swam towards the outskirts of the village, she brought some guards that she could trust along with her so it wouldn't be suspicious.

When arriving to the destination she looked at the mess of the place, it was a horrible sight to see. She found a broken down building with a few people trying to fix it. She went over to them and a boy noticed her presence.

"Oh... My Queen what are you doing here?" the boy spoke formally bowing down.

The others looked over at who the boy was talking to and also bowed down in respect.

"Please, you don't have to do that, I'm not going to hurt you, so don't worry," she said calmly, a smile spread across her face.

All bent up and smiled back.

"Why are you here my Queen, there is nothing here that you can do..." Toast sighed.

"OH YEAH-" she shouted "Sorry, I'm here to tell you something about my son."

Another boy, shorter than the rest swam over to the Queen and grabbed her shoulders.

"DO YOU MEAN CORPSE?" he shouted but quickly let go of Queen and apologised for touching her without her permission.

"Hun, it's completely fine, I'm guessing you're Sykkuno?"

"How did you know my name!" he was shocked, his face was like a child who got a toy they really wanted.

"My son told me a lot about you, and especially about how much he loved you~" she spoke with a teasing manner.

The younger boy blushed, his cheeks flushed red. To hide his face he covered it with his hands and squirmed.

"But anyways back to the main topic. Corpse is no longer aloud to leave the castle and is getting an arranged marriage, I need you guys to help me set him free, but still become the king so he can banish his father from the kingdom. Are you all willing to help?" she looked over at the rest of them.

"OF COURSE WE WOULD HELP HE'S OUR FRIEND!" a girl in the group shouted.

"Then I shall tell you the plan."

...

Month's had passed, it was the day of his birthday, his mother some how convinced the King with the help of his grandparents to have Corpse become the King before married, just so the new "Queen" would actually look like one since she married a King.

The girl he was marrying was from a wealthy family who lived in another kingdom. She was a kind petite girl, long blond hair, hazel eyes, and cute chubby cheeks, she was absolutely beautiful. She agreed to help them out with the plan, she didn't want to get married yet, but her family forced her into it.

They had met 3 months prior, she was shy at first but opened up tremendously, she agreed to plan as long as she could stay in the kingdom and be protected if her father comes to take her back. Corpse obviously agreed to that, as she was a huge help in getting his friend's into the Palace during the wedding as her maids of honour and friends.

Corpse had finally become king, he wore a blue crown made out of a mixture of metals and chemicals like tin, copper, lead and oxygen. Also crystals made out of blue kyanite and sodalite. He wore a black royal cloak around his shoulders, and stood at the altar waiting for his supposed wife.

She came in down the aisle, the place was decorated with blue and white sea plants which matched with her dress. She came to where Corpse was standing and looked Corpse in the eye ready to start the plan.

His father was with them both, smirking at the fact that his plan had worked. He then spoke the words that would allow them to get married.

"Do you Sir Corpse Husband take .....(I don't have a name for her) as your wife?" 

"I do-"

"I OBJECT!" a short boy swam over quickly and grabbed Corpse by his arm.

The former King shouted "GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Guards rushed towards the boy's when the new King shouted sternly "Stop, don't you dare touch him."

The guards stopped in place, they knew they couldn't go against their new King, even if the former King demanded them to stop they couldn't go against the actual King's wishes.

"Why are you stopping I told you to get him?!" the room stayed quiet.

"Sir, we no longer follow your orders, we follow our King's order's..." one of them spoke up.

"Guards take him away and put him in a cell, he will be put under trial for the actions he has done." a smirk appeared on Corpse's sly face.

With those words the guards swormed the former King and took him away from the premises.

"Sykkuno are you okay?" Corpse asked whilst checking to see if his crush was hurt in any way.

"I'm fine silly, it's alright..." looking down at the ground he smiled "Corpse I have a question for you..."

"Go ahead?" he was a bit confused, this wasn't apart of the plan.

"W...Will you be my boyfriend...friend?" he started blushing profusely, covering his whole face.

The taller boy was in complete shock, he never thought Sykkuno would actually like him back.

"Of course I would love to be..." he hugged the shorter boy tightly until the shorter hugged him back.

However, in the background his friends started being weird and kept making weird noises at the sign of their affection.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I BEG YOU DO NOT REPOST MY CONTENT.


End file.
